The present invention relates to aminopyrimidine derivatives, to processes for their preparation, and to fungicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal compositions containing them.
Journal of American Chemical Society 80, 2189 (1958) discloses various compounds of use as intermediates for diuretic agents, including, for example, 6-chloro-4-.beta.-phenoxyethylaminopyrimidine, 4-benzylamino-6-chloropyrimidine and 4-furfurylamino-6-chloropyrimidine, but makes no mention of fungicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 17123/79 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,987), 76803/80 and 76804/80 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,778) disclose, for instance, 4-(substituted-phenoxyalkylamino)quinazolines as agricultural and horticultural fungicides, insecticides and acaricides.